Only on Halloween
by Prizz-sweetie
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Edward Cullen is a shy boy, who's dragged to dinner with his sister and said sister's boyfriend. He goes against his will but is he still unwilling once he hears that his favourite waitress will be there? The girl he's been crushing on hard? AH


_Hey Guys!!!_

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!  
_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_  
"Alice, please don't make me go to this thing tonight," I begged as Alice stormed around my room. She stopped at my closet, sorting through various items of clothing.

"Edward, look. You're my brother and I don't want to go alone... so deal with it! You know I'm not a fan of Jasper's sister. So I decided if he's bringing his sibling, why don't I bring mine? Besides, you'll have to get to know her sooner or later, one day you'll be related to her!" I felt the brotherly instinct kick in and held back the urge to punch Jasper for even thinking about proposing my older sister. No one is good enough for her...

But if anyone was going to marry her it would have to be Jasper. Never in my life had I seen two people so in love, except for my parents. You could practically feel the force of their love just by standing in the same room as them. It was like a current.

"I still don't see how that is my problem. If – when – Jasper proposes then I will get to know her. No need for unnecessary encounters. Besides, it's Halloween! This means that it's my time to enjoy the holiday by lounging around in my boxers watching unbelievably not scary movies on TV!" Normally, I would also give candy to the kids but Alice and I learned to never bother going out to actually buy treats because no-one could ever find our house. I was hidden just on the out skirts of Forks, behind the dense forest.

I felt as though I was arguing with myself. She was still buried within my closet sorting through various shirts. She pulled out a nice, dressy black button up and silently ordered me to put it on.

Sighing, I shrugged out of my shirt and into the fancy clothing.

"Edward, _please._ Do this for me. I really don't want to do this alone. His sister means a lot to him and you mean a lot to me... besides... Do you know what restaurant we're going to?" she asked, an evil smirk lighting her small face. Trying to figure out her ulterior move, I proceeded cautiously.

"No..."

"Oh, you know. Only you're_ favourite_. And it just so happens to be a Friday night..."

Oh no. Oh hell no.

I looked into her icy blue eyes and felt the smugness from where I was standing. It was like a tidal wave dumping down on me. She knew I was caving; there was only one place that could hold my interest on a Friday night. It was a small little Italian restaurant, just outside of Forks in Port Angeles, called_ La Bella Italia._ Why? Well it just so happens that tonight _she_ works there.

"Alice, you are a very evil pixie of a sister," I grumbled as took the pair of black slacks she handed me. She grinned evilly at me over her shoulder on her way out.

"Admit it; you would do anything to see her." She laughed as she exited my room. I walked behind her to shut the door.

"Never said I wouldn't," I mumbled to myself as I pulled on my slacks.

Sighing, I went to the mirror in the bathroom and tried to fix my shirt. I tugged at the collar to make sure it was evenly folded and tried to smooth down my impossible hair. I toyed between leaving two or three buttons undone. A little chest never hurt anyone, but on the other hand I didn't want to look as if I was trying so hard. After fidgeting for a good five minutes, I decided to just leave the three buttons undone. No matter what I did I would never look good enough for her. She was... just perfect

"EDWARD! WE'RE LEAVING!" I heard my sister call from the third floor down, or the bottom floor. I sighed angrily at my reflection and quickly left the bathroom, grabbing a jacket before heading downstairs.

"Alice, you look great," I complimented on her small, flowing, fire red dress. She smiled a little before walking toward me and trying to smooth my hair flat some more. I didn't need a mirror to know it wasn't working.

"Don't worry Edward, Something good is going to happen tonight, I can _feel _it." I sighed but didn't push the subject further. It was nice to see my sister comforting me but I didn't need her feeding me petty lies.

"Shall we get going?" I asked, grabbing my keys off the side table.

"Yep." She skipped ahead of me as I closed the door quietly behind me.

**E~B**

"Edward, stop fidgeting, sheesh, _I'm_ supposed to be the nervous one! I have to impress his sister while trying to not rip her head off!" I stopped pulling at the sleeves of my shirt got out of the car.

"It's okay Alice, I'm sure you'll be fine." I don't know that much about Jasper's sister, Rosalie, but I know enough to comfort Alice. Apparently, she was stunning, gorgeous, drop dead beautiful... but also conceited and stuck up.

"And you'll be fine too," she said, reminding me of my earlier nervousness. I held the door open for Alice as we entered the small quaint restaurant. I looked around, trying to find her amongst the other waitresses, but I wasn't so lucky. I noticed the small restaurant was decorated with black and orange streamers. Small plastic bats hung from the ceiling and fake spiders were stuck on the wall. We strode up to a small, tanned (well as tanned as you can get in Washington) blonde who looked bored, inspecting her nails. I cleared my throat and she looked up.

"We have a reservation under Hale?" I asked in my politest voice. Cindy, as her name tag read, looked slightly dazed for a few moments. Before I could worry about what happened to her she snapped out of her stupor and quickly mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "Follow me."

She led us around to a back booth away from the rest of the crowd. On the table was a black table cloth and small Jacko-lantern with a candle inside luminating the area. While the host was explaining that our waiter will be out shortly I scanned the area for any signs of her.

"Looking for someone are we?" I whipped my head around to find Jasper and his sister – who really was very stunning – slipping into the bench besides me. I looked from Jasper to Rosalie. I could find a lot of similarities between the two, obvious ones like the honey blonde hair and the porcelain skin. They had the same blue eyes, but jasper managed to make his look warm and sky like, while Rosalie made them sinister and icy. But then there were the not so obvious one, subtle like the same nose shape, or the way their eyes seemed to be slightly almond shaped. How their faces were both sharp and angular.

Realizing I had been asked a question, I snapped out of my observations. But before I could answer, I heard the sweet voice that matched the face I had been previously looking for.

"Hey guys, I'm Bella, your waiter for tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" My head flew so fast in the opposite direction that I actually became a little dizzy.

I felt my heart stop, and then continue in overdrive. She looked _beautiful_. Her long chestnut hair was tied into a messy bun on the back of her head and a few bits escaped, framing around her small, delicate face. Her lips were so full and pink with a small amount of gloss coating them, making them shine and look more delicious than ever. Her cheeks were flushed, probably from doing all the rushing around tonight – after all, it was Halloween. I saved her eyes for last. The large brown orbs glistened as they bored into mine, making me quiver slightly. She pulled out a pencil from behind her ear and brought it down to a small note pad in her small, smooth hands.

"I'll have a red wine thanks," Jasper chimed in.

"I'll have water" Rosalie added.

"Make that two!" Alice chirped.

"And you sir?" Bella asked, turning her gaze to me.

"Ed- Edward," I stammered shyly. She smiled, the site was breath-taking, making me go week in my knees. Good thing I was sitting.

"Edward." She repeated. "Ok then, Edward, what'll you have?" The way my name sounded coming from her lips made me shiver.

"I'll have a coke please." I said it the strongest, sturdiest voice I could manage.

"Ok then, one red wine, two waters and a coke. Anything else?" I shook my head and smiled at her before she turned around to bounce back to the kitchen. I sighed. How many times had I come here Friday night? Too many to count. Every time would come here with the same mission. To ask Bella if she would like to go for dinner sometime, and every night I would end up chickening out and sitting in the furthest table away from her quarters, only to watch her from afar until her shift was over. How many times had I wished for her to notice me, for her to just come, sit down and talk with me? I already knew how easy she was to talk to; she talked with everyone she waiters. I felt a dejected sigh escape my mouth as I thought of all the times I wanted to talk to her.

"So, Edward. You have it in for Bella?" My head snapped up from the mention of her name. I was surprised to see that it was Rosalie talking.

"Do you know her?" I asked, honestly interested in what she had to say.

"Yeah, she's my boyfriend's, best friend's sister."Rosalie sighed, as if it was the trivial thing to talk about. But not to me, it was the most vital conversation.

"Oh! Is _that _the Bella that he talked about? He practically speaks of her as if she is his younger sister." I looked over to Jasper who had a look of realization all over his face. But then something struck me.

"Rosalie, if she and your boyfriend are that close then how come she didn't recognize _you_?" She looked at me as if I were accusing her of something, but I wasn't I was just frustrated at why she didn't talk to her, buying me a little more time to just stare at her.

"Well, if you must know, I don't really see much of her, and Emmet and I haven't been together a great deal of the time, I just remember her from a passing conversation. I think she said like two words and that was it."

I saw Bella heading toward our table with our drinks and I could feel the wheels in my head turning. Now that I knew this new piece of information, I was thinking of a way to strike up a conversation. But fortunately I didn't have to because as soon as she returned and placed out orders in front of us, her hand accidentally brushing against my shoulder as she reached across me, making me shiver in pleasure, Alice jumped in head first.

"Hey, um... Bella is it?" Alice asked, knowing fully well what her name was. I barely shut up about her the days following Friday evening. Bella nodded her head lightly, causing more hair to fall down around her face. She swept her hand across the fallen bits and gently tucked them behind her ear.

"Well, I was wondering... You see, I heard that you were really good friends with Emmet McCarty?" Bella's eyes lit up at the mention of his name and I fought the urge to growl.

"Yes! I am; he's like a big brother to me. Do you know him?" she asked excitedly, her eager voice making me smile involuntarily, all thoughts about Emmet McCarty leaving me.

"Yes," Rose chipped in, "I'm dating him." Bella's eyes widened as she let that sink in.

"You're the infamous Rosalie?" She asked eyes still doe-like. So wide and innocent, so expressive and deep that I could just get lost in them...

"Yeah I am, and you're the infamous Bella. Emmet speaks of you a lot," Rosalie said in her clipped tone, but with a polite edge. I wanted to pull at her hair for being so rude. It was obvious she was just jealous that Emmet took such a liking to this girl, and I couldn't blame him.

Bella giggled and I internally sighed. It was like music. "He speaks of you a lot to, sometimes more than I would like to hear." There was all around laughter and I felt suddenly joyful. She was beautiful, smart, kind _and_ funny. I cursed the lucky guy that ever ends up with her.

"Say, Bella, if you're not doing anything later, would you like to join us?" I felt my breathing hitch.

"Alice!" I hissed under my breath. She just smiled sweetly at me before returning to Bella. I also returned my attention to the angel in front of me only to see her beam. It was so beautiful; the stars had nothing on her.

"Really? You wouldn't mind? I mean, sorry if I offend you, but I don't really know you that well and..." she trailed off. I just found my mind shouting in horror. _NO!_ You can sit with us! You can sit with me...

"Of course we wouldn't mind! I would really like to get to know you a bit, since you're almost like family... sort of. And besides, I can tell we're going to be great friends!" I felt myself internally nodding, my head moving so fast it was going to fly off any second.

"Ummm, alright then. I'll just go ask my manager if I can clock out a little early then. You guys were my last table." She smiled at us then turned her gaze to me. Her eyes seamed to light up and her smile widen. Yet again I felt the indescribable fluttering in my stomach. Then I remembered she would be sitting with us, watching me stutter, making an idiot of myself...

"Alice!" I half whisper-yelled.

"What?! Oh come on Edward, It's getting really pathetic watching you swoon at the site of her. If you want to get her you need to_ talk_ to her! Besides, I really do think we are going to make good friends!" I heard chuckles all around me and making m fight the urge to bury myself deep under the Halloween-ized table.

"Yeah, Edward, it really is quite comical. You should see the way your eyes slip into a daze when she comes around. You just sit there smiling at her, and if I were her, I would be creeped out."

"Shut up Jasper. Remember whose sister you're dating." Instead of listening to my warning he chuckled a little more. Before I could say anything more, I saw Bella coming back towards us. I gulped at the thought of her sitting next to me, so close I could touch her perfect skin, smell her mouth watering scent, and gaze upon her beauty unashamed.

"My boss said it was alright, do you want me to get your food and come and sit with you?" she asked. _Screw the food..._

"Actually, you know what; I'm not really that hungry." I slowly turned towards Jasper, praising him with my eyes. He saw the look I was giving him and smirked.

O-oh. This means he had an ulterior move.

"Oh, um sure. Let me just clean this mess up for you."

"No, its okay, you're off work now anyway." Even I was surprised that that came from me. She smiled at me then turned back to the others._ Damn it!_. Why can't I hold her attention for more than two seconds?

The others stood and grabbed their coats and I followed suit. They turned and sauntered out of the restaurant, as I stayed back and waited for Bella to grab hers. Once she emerged from the back room, I almost died of desire. She had changed into a mid thigh length plaid skirt with black tight underneath, a warm fuzzy jumper and had a small light pink beanie on top with a matching set of gloves and a scarf. She had taken her hair out of the bun and let it cascade around her face. She couldn't look more gorgeous.

"You look lovely Bella," I complimented. She smiled as she blushed bright red. The colour was lovely against her fair skin.

"You look quite nice yourself." She added as I held the door open for her. I felt my heart soar. She said I looked good!

"So where are we going?" she asked as we walked a little behind the others.

"Well, there is this park that my sister likes to go to, so probably there." I thought about it quickly then realized what Jasper was doing. He was just as bad as the sneaky little pixie. Gordon's park had to be one of the most romantic parks in the city. It had healthy grass, neatly cut and trimmed, gardens with fairy lights decorating them and large willow trees for couple to sneak into and kiss under the moon light.

"Gordon's park?" she asked, eyebrows raising. I look back surprised.

"Yeah, you know of it?"

"Yes, I always wanted to go there, it sounds lovely, but I'm too busy all the time. I have to work to keep myself in college, I'm on part scholarship but I still have to work to go there." College?

"Where do you go?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh, just SPU. I major in English; I really want to be an author one day. But I know it's never going to happen. That's a once in a million life time chance. I have all these really cool ideas and I go home and right about them but once I read over them, they seam silly, and I know no one will read them."I looked down at her and felt my heartbreak. She looked so disheartened.

"Tell me one." She looked up at me with those big doey eyes that held unshed tears.

"They're stupid."

"Tell me."

"Really, they're more for girls anyway." She said blushing.

"I still want to hear one." I insisted.

"Are you always this persistent?" she asked giggling. I felt myself grin. I made her laugh!

"Yep! Now are you going to tell me?" I heard her sigh before she tilted her head up to mine. I never noticed but she was a lot shorter than me, reaching to just under my chin. Maybe around 5'4.

"Alright, but you have to promise not to laugh." I nodded my head in agreement and encouragement for her to go on. "Okay, well there's one where there is an average teenage girl who falls in love with this mysterious boy with bronze hair and golden eyes." She peeked up at m through her long eyelashes and blushed. What was she embarrassed about? "He is perfect, you know, beautiful pale skin, strong, unbelievably gorgeous. But what she doesn't know is that he's a vampire, who can run as fast as lighting, lift building and... Well... read minds. They are in love but have to face many obstacles like him ignoring his blood thirst and not breaking her in one wrong move. Like I said, no one would read it."

"I disagree," I whispered. She looked up at me with those shining eyes and then back down.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. It's really original, and had a decent plot line. I would read it..." She faced me again and beamed.

"Really?" she asked, still not believing. But I could barely concentrate on that because something was irritating me to no end.

"Really, but I have to know, did you base the vampire character on anyone?" She blushed bright red and looked away.

"Yes," she whispered and I felt my heart drop. Oh, she liked someone else. I felt my hopes being squashed, like someone had pulled my heart out and stomped on it right in front of me, laughing at my pained expression.

"Are you okay Edward?" she asked, placing her hand gently over mine. I felt and electric spark run through me, racing through my arteries and into my deadened heart, making it beat once again.

"Yeah I'm fine." I gathered enough courage to squeeze her hand. She shivered and I feared she was getting cold.

"Are you cold?" I asked out of concern. She blushed but shook her head. Just to make sure she wasn't just saying that I touched the palm of my hand into her cheek once her blush had died down. She shivered again.

"You are." I stated, leaving no room for argument. I shrugged of my jacket and place it over her shoulders, pulling her into my side and tucking her under my arm.

"Better?" I asked hopefully. She blushed but smiled anyway.

"Yes, much. Thank you." She snuggled closer in toward my chest. My feet nearly left the ground. I was floating I was so happy. After walking, still behind the rest of the gang, for ten more minutes, we finally reached the park.

"Oh, Edward. Look how cute it is!" I looked around the park to see the tree's decorated with orange lights and plastic spiders hanging out. The rose bushes had Jacko-lanterns in front of them, expressions varying. The park bench had a fake skeleton glued down to it making it look as if he was sitting there, watching you. I chuckled at it all. It was cute, but there was something much cuter tucked underneath my arm...

"Shall we?" I asked, extending my arm in front of me. She giggled and took it playfully, leading me into the trail that led into the forest part of the park. We walked along the trail, still lagging behind the others, hand in hand. I was so high, I wasn't sure I would ever let go of her. With that thought my hand unconsciously tightened around hers. She looked up and smiled at me, I grinned back.

We had stopped walking, everyone else too far ahead for us to care. I felt her take a step closer to me, looking up at me through those long lashes. I could feel the heat from her body on my skin, and I shivered from the feel of it. So close...

She took another step closer so that she was flushed against my chest, her hands placed upon my shoulders. She leaned up closing her eyes as I leaned down, my eyes also fluttering closed. She was getting closer.... closer... closer until I could feel her breath on my lips. I couldn't believe what was happening I was so scared this was a dream, and when I woke up my mind would taunt me about how this would never happen in real life.

"Edward," I heard her whisper. Feeling courage I dipped in closer...

"BOO!" I jumped and Bella screamed and leaped into my arms hiding her face in my chest, my arms instinctively wrapping around her. I heard a round of giggles and laughter and looked up to see three children huddled around each other in the bushes. Bella looked up from under my arms surprised and once she noticed what was going on she started giggling to.

"What do we have here?" Bella asked as she stepped away from my side. I internally moaned at the loss of her skin but smiled again as I saw her interacting with the three children.

"I'm a pirate!" One of the taller boys yelled. He held up his rubber hook that was attached around his hand for Bella to inspect. She put on a fake scared face and the little boy smiled in triumph.

"My, that's scary!" She turned to another boy dressed as the grim reaper.

"I'm death! See! I even have a choppy thing!" he exclaimed making Bella and I laugh.

"Yes, your scythe is_ really_ scary!" she laughed. The next little child was hiding behind the boy dressed as a pirate in a long white gown with a halo on top of her blonde hair. She was small, and couldn't be older than six. I bent down to her height.

"And what are you supposed to be sweetie?" I asked in my voice reserved for children. She hid further behind the boy. I held my hand out to show her that it was okay. She timidly took it and I sat her on my knee.

"What's your name?" I asked, rubbing small circles on her back to make her feel comfortable. She blushed bright pink and whispered, "Lilly."

"Lilly, that's a really pretty name you have. Can you tell me what you are?" I asked, gesturing toward her white gown and feathered wings attached to her back.

"I'm an angel!" she said louder, a smile lighting her small, round face. "See?"She gestured toward the halo that rested on top of her long blonde hair. I smiled sweetly at her.

"Lilly! Parker! Daniel! Oh god, where are you?!" I heard a woman shout from behind us. I could hear heavy footsteps from behind me and turned to see a frantic woman running. I Scooped Lilly up into my arms and walked over to the hysterical woman, the other two trailing behind me.

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked in my most polite voice. She turned around to face me, her hazel eyes wide before spotting Lilly in my arms.

"Oh thank god!" she cried as I handed Lilly over to her. Lilly clutched onto her shoulders and wrapped her feet around her waist.  
The woman turned to face the two boys after kissing Lilly lightly on her temple.

"You two! I told you to stay by my side! What did you think you were doing! Parker, your only eight!"

"Exactly!" Cried the boy dressed as the pirate. "I'm eight years old! I can do whatever I want now! 'Cause I'm a big kid! Why don't you get that mum?" I laughed and turned around to Bella who was watching me with awe. I walked away from the squabbling group and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't even register what I was doing, it just felt so natural.

"What are you smiling at?" I whispered in her ear.

"Nothing, you're just really good with kids."

"So are you." I smiled. This all seemed so natural. Like she was made to be in my arms, and my arms made to be around her.

"How old are you Edward?" she asked after a minute of just... well, I would like to call it cuddling. My heart warmed at the idea of me doing this with her every day.

"Twenty, you?"

"Nineteen"

"Were you just curios or is there a motive behind that question?" I asked, noticing the randomness of it all.

"Just curious. You didn't get any of the wine, you never do. So I was wondering if you just didn't drink it or if you were under age." Wait, what?

"How do you know I never drink it?" I asked, curiosity sinking into my tone. She blushed bright red.

"Well, you come to La Bella Italia every Friday. And you never order it." She said in a small voice.

_You come to La Bella Italia every Friday. You come to La Bella Italia every Friday. You come to La Bella Italia every Friday._ The words echoed in my head, as if waiting for me to figure some great puzzle out. And once I did, I was I felt as if the earth had stopped spinning.

SHE NOTICED ME! I felt like shouting it to the world! She noticed me enough to catch that I never had wine! She noticed me!

"You noticed me?" I asked, voicing my recently loud thoughts. She blushed harder and looked away, nodding and whispering a small, "yes..."

I took her face in my hands and turned it around to face me.

"My beautiful, blushing, Bella. Why are you so embarrassed? I noticed you too..." I admitted. Her face immediately brightened, her smile lighting the area around me. Her hands reached up behind me and pulled me close so that she was touching every inch of my skin. She hugged me fiercely and when I tried to pull her back to ask what why she was so happy she just gripped tighter.

"Do you mean it?" she asked, still not believing what I had said. I was bewildered, was she really that happy I noticed her. My thoughts suddenly brightened. Did that mean she wanted me to notice her? Did she want me as I wanted her?_ Oh, Bella. How could I not notice you?_

"Of course," I whispered into her hair. She gripped me tighter but pulled back to look at me with those big chocolate pools.

"Edward," she whispered, as if she were about to admit something. "You know how I said that I got the inspiration for that vampire character from someone?" I felt my insides burn and my heart slow down into an unhealthy beat.

"Yes," I said curtly.

"That person was you." My head whipped up in an instant. Time had stopped, I knew it. Because it was this moment that changed everything. Without thinking, my hand pulled her face to mine and my lips were on hers in an instant.  
It was magic. Pure, blissful and utter magic. There was no other way to describe it. My feet had left the ground and the trees that had once surrounded us turned into the night sky. I was floating, I had to be. There was no way I could still be on the ground. We were surrounded by stars and planets and the moon was beating down upon us, casting its enchanting glow on everything.

Her lips were so soft, smooth, warm and tasted like the sweetest of berries. The way they moved against mine was indescribable. Unbelievable. So breathtaking that I felt the urge to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

But that wasn't the best part. The best part was that she was kissing me back, that her hands were tangled in my hair and her body was compressed against mine. That my hands were holding her above the ground so that she and I could reach each other's lips. That she wanted me as I wanted her.

Eventually I needed to come up for air, astonished that Bella seemed to have plenty left, but even though my lips had left hers, my body hadn't. I still kept her pressed against me, for my sanity, for m brain to figure out that this was reality.

"Bella," I sighed. I was in complete bliss, I was in heaven. This was heaven. No other place could be better than this.

"I've wanted that ever since I saw you first walk into that restaurant with that blonde." I heard her sigh, but sneer the last part. I chuckled and pulled her tighter against me. I led her out of the bush and onto a bench that was unoccupied by people of fake skeletons.

Still chuckling, I sat her on my lap and started stroke her hair, now that I could. Now that I knew I was never going to leave her.

"You know, that was a really funny date. I got my coke dumped on me because I never listened to what she was saying." I laughed. "She stormed out of the restaurant leaving me soaked and sticky."

"Why weren't you listening to her"" she asked a little sulkily. I bent down and kissed behind her ear.

"Because I was busy paying too much attention to you." Her head snapped up toward mine and she smiled a smile that put angels to shame.

"Really?" I nodded

"A-ha. And I returned every Friday just to do the same thing that got my drink poured on me." Before I knew what was happening, her lips crashed to mine and her hands held her to me, desperately clutching around my neck.

"Every Friday, I would look forward to seeing you, I would hope that you would sit in my corners but you never did. I really wanted to talk to you but that blonde was so beautiful that I was to scared that I wasn't enough." She admitted, looking me directly in the eyes so I could see all her fears. My hand reached up to cup her face. She leaned into my touch and I pressed my lips against her forehead.

"Bella. You were so beautiful that I was too scared to approach_ you._ I thought that I could never get over it if you rejected me. Every Friday I would go with a mission to ask you to dinner and Every Friday I would leave the restaurant unaccomplished. You were unapproachable. I felt like a peasant boy asking a Princess for a dance. Not easy."

"I'm no princess and your no peasant boy." She leaned in and captured my lips again in a searing kiss. But before I could really get into it (not that I wasn't already, there was just SO much more I could do) I heard a voice yell from behind me.

"Yes! You really owe me one Edward!" I turned around to see my fairy like sister dancing around the bench and sitting beside me, beaming, and one hand in her lap, the other in Jasper's who was standing beside her.

"Leave me alone Alice," I whined, eager to get back to Bella's tempting lips.

"Bella?" This was not a voice I expected. It was deep and baritone. I looked away from Alice to see a giant in front of me. His arms were wrapped in thick muscle and her towered over me at 6'4.

"AHH!" I yelled jumping back only to hit my head on the bench.

"Ow," I murmured, rubbing the back of my head. But my pain was soon forgotten as I felt a familiar pair of lips against the tender spot. I smiled towards my love and hugged her closer.

"Hey Emmet," she sang. Emmet? That's Emmet! Shit! He's a freaking giant!

"Who's this sissy you got your hands wrapped around?" he asked in a joking manner. Hey! I'm no sissy...

"Emmet this is Edward."

"Emmet McCarty," he rumbled, holding out his hand to shake.

"Edward Cullen," I said, accepting his offer.

"You take care of my Jingle Bells, or I'll personally kill you." I didn't doubt he wouldn't. I felt the lump in my throat grow as I thought of all the ways he could pummel me. But that would never happen. I would never hurt Bella...

"I would shoot myself first," I said in assurance that I would never lay a finger on Bella in an abusive way.

"Good. Now Rosie, come here. I'm sure you didn't call me here for nothing." He turned away from the rest of us and started sucking on Rosalie's face. Eww...

"Ugh, Emmet, I would really like it if you lay off my sister until her brother, her brother's girlfriend, her brother's girlfriend's brother, and her brother's girlfriend's brother's girlfriend are out of the premises** (did you follow that?)**." I could feel my cheeks tint pink. Was Bella my girlfriend? I had never asked her...

"Bella, do you want to go for a walk with me? I questioned, hoping we could figure some things out.

"Sure," she replied, taking my hand and following me out of site from my friends.

"Bella," I started, after we were a good deal away. "Would you – I mean, that is if you want – Are you – Ugh! This isn't coming out right," I huffed.

"Edward," she said sweetly. "I would love to be your girlfriend." I felt my breathing stop and my heart beat faster in anticipation.

"You would?"

"Of course." I grinned, bigger than I had ever before. I scooped her up into my arms and kissed her.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" It felt so surreal that I was finally asking her, like I was in a dream state. How many times had I tried to ask her? Why was it so easy all of a sudden? Gah! I had wasted a lot of time!

"Yes! But I have a request..." she said timidly.

"Anything," I said, kissing her cheek. I would take her to Paris if she wanted.

"Could we have dinner at La Bella Italia?" she asked quietly. I stood still in shock for a second before bursting out laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"Of course love, but if you don't mind me asking, why?" I pulled her against me again, just from the pure need to have her close to me, and played with her hair.

"Well, as odd as it sounds, I've never actually eaten there. Plus, I don't want you spending heaps of money on me and I get a discount there." I pulled her away from me to look not her eyes.

"That's a vain thought if you think I won't be spending money on you," I told her seriously. I would buy her the world if it were for sale.  
"Please Edward?" And with the big expressive eyes she was sporting it made it hard to say no.

"We'll see. And yes, I'll take you to dinner there." She beamed and I kissed her. Our lips moving together in a graceful dance, moving as one, lights from the trees dancing around us.

Only on Halloween, would I found my reason for living. Would I found my angel.

* * *

_Did you like it? It was probably the longest thing I have ever written! Almost 6 300 words and a full twelve pages on word doc! Lol._

_I thought Edward was cute, anyone else? If you did, or even if you didn't, please review and tell me what you think!_

_Love you all and see you next time!  
_


End file.
